omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb (CalebCity)
|-|Caleb= |-|The Villain= |-|Koa= Character Synopsis Caleb 'is the name of the protagonist that commonly appears in the works of CalebCity. In this series, Caleb is a normal human living in a seemingly ordinary city, that often is attacked by many beings such as villains, masterminds of cooperation or even corrupt policemen. As the series goes on, it becomes clear that the city itself isn't normal and Caleb himself is merely trying to keep order within this chaotic city. Caleb themselves try to live life as best as they can however many obstacles get in their way such as multiple jobs and other occurrences Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B, likely 9-A Verse: CalebCity Name: His real name is unknown, however he goes under titles such as Caleb, Koa and many others Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Hero, Villain, Cop, Swordsman Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Mostly over Swords and Firearms), Ingenious Intelligence, Instinct Reaction (Has his own version of "Ultra Instinct"), Teleportation (Capable of teleporting himself and even other objects with merely a snap ), Sleep Manipulation (His punches are capable of making people sleep and punching them again causes them to wake up ), Biological Manipulation (Crossing someone up is able to change his friend into a female and back into a black person. Grew another arm just to catch a punch ), Mind Manipulation & Memory Manipulation via Sound Manipulation (Played a song that not only made a person forget their issues but also their basic functions such as seeing), Hammerspace, BFR (Owns a backpack that can hold things it normally wouldn't such as chairs. Can also trap other living beings into said space. Stated to have a "video-game style" inventory), Technology Manipulation (Managed to drive a car despite forgetting the keys), Stealth Mastery (Can walk in an opponents face and they still wouldn't be able to detect his presence), Animal Manipulation (Can make cats fight each other, can summon spiders and centipedes), Time Manipulation (Able to trap opponents in a time loop and reverse time), Time Travel (Through Time Machine, of which he built himself), Light Manipulation (Stated to have the power to manipulate lightwaves), Water Manipulation (Removed water that was already in his system and spitted it back into cups), Summoning (Capable of summoning other weapons and beings ), Time Paradox Immunity (Uneffected by the time resets that were done, having complete awareness of what was happening after each occurance), Explosion Manipulation (Caused an explosion from peeing. Also can achieve this through bombs), Disease Manipulation (Caused an allergic reaction in someone, casuing their allegies to worsen ), Poison Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Caused someone to completely disappear from merely poisoning their water ), Cloth Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned someone into cloths and then proceeded to fold them upon contact with his technique), Pressure Point Strikes (Struck all these pressure points ), 4th Wall Awarness, Plot Manipulation (Can alter, manipulate and even stop the progression of a story), Attack Reflection (Reflected attacks also hone in on the attacker), Fear Manipulation (Caused someone to become so fearful that they fled from battle), Soul Manipulation (Can punch people's souls out, killing them instantly ), Air Manipulation (Generated winds so strong they can tear through cloths easily), Non-Coporeal (Left his body as a soul and re-enter his body), Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of everyone around him), Reality Warping (Despite being in a TV, he can attack people through the medium itself). Resistance to Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Plot Manipulation (Can restart the plot of a story), Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by his own Forgetful Song) Destructive Ability: Wall Level, likely Small Building Level '(Broke a girls left arm through small touches to her arm. Easily knocked out 3 other guys. Lightly pushed a dude and broke his entire leg in the process. Broke someone's and sat them on fire in the process. Caused an explosion so great it destroyed a bathroom) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Moved so fast that his opponent didn't have time to process all the actions they did within a short timespan. Regularly fights duplicates of himself, whom of which should be comparable in reaction to him. Caleb has dodged bullets and sword strikes with ease) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Carried an entire human and chair in his backpack) 'Striking Ability: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class '(Can easily oneshot his duplicates, who are comparable in durability. Broke a man's leg with a mere push and a girl's arm with slight taps to them) 'Durability: Wall level (Can take several hits from bullets and katana's and regularly fights with his own duplicates, Can survive with an arrow through his lung), likely Small Building level (Survived a whole shower exploding, Survived this) Stamina: High '(Ran for 100 miles without making a single stop. Can fight for days with no rest and still remain energized to combat other foes) 'Range: Standard melee range with his swords, Extended melee range with punches, Up to tens of meters with firearms Intelligence: Genius '''(Built a time machine with her pure intellect. Has mastery over various weapons such as swords and firearms. Was smart enough to become an FBI Agent. Considered a great detective, surpassing all others in terms of skill) '''Weaknesses: Sometimes can be fooled, such as when he got scammed (although this was likely gag). Sometimes can have short-term memory. Some of his powers don't always work the way they are supposed too Other Attributes List of Equipment: Can wield Katanas, hold firearms (also use them efficiently), has access to a Time Machine he built on his own and has invisible weapons such as knifes and guns Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Proficiency:' Caleb is incredibly skilled at using a Katana in combat, once referring to himself as "The Greatest Swordsman in these lands", has hundreds, possibly thousands of years of experience fighting with swords. **'Guard Break:' A technique where when Caleb gets close to an opponent he will hit them with the hilt of his sword, breaking the enemies guard, can stun enemies. **'Deflect:' Caleb can use his sword to deflect projectiles sent at him. They will always reflect right back towards the person/thing that launched the projectile. *'Martial Arts:' Caleb seems to be proficient in a Martial Art of his own creation, the "Unlimited Folding Stance" which has a few useful techniques. **'Area of Effect Punches:' Caleb's punches are so powerful they create shockwaves around him, effectively allowing him to do AoE damage on opponents around him. **'Folding Punch:' Caleb can turn someone into a folded set of clothes by hitting them. **'Soul Punch:' Caleb can punch someone's soul out of their body, causing them to die on contact. **'Dayquil Punch: '''A punch that will instantly wake somebody up, even if they've been hit with his Nyquil Punch. **'NyQuil Punch:' A Punch that will instantly put a target to sleep, even after being hit with his Dayquil Punch. **'No Openings Stance:' When Caleb enters this stance, opponents become convinced that it has no openings and that they have no possible way of beating him. *'Duplication:' Caleb can create multiple shadow clones of himself at a time, they are all as powerful as he is and possess the same abilities as him. *'Insect Manipulation:' Caleb can summon Spiders and Centipedes from seemingly nowhere to fight for him, though he seems to be freaked out by this. *'Invisibility:' Caleb can turn completely invisible by either doing a backflip or by crouching down, even people who saw him turn invisible seem incapable of finding him, has an invisibility cloak. *'Time Powers:' Caleb has the ability to manipulate time on specific people and the world around him. **'Time Loop:' Caleb, by saying the words "Time Loop!", can trap people in a loop of time causing them to repeat the same actions over and over again, the Loop seems to last for at least days on end, though Caleb has no way to turn it off. **'Reverse:' Caleb can reverse time either around him or on individual people, though he can get frozen in time himself if he does this too often. **'Time Stop:' Caleb can completely stop time all around him for at least hours on end, during which he takes the time to disable, disarm, and kill opponents, and do pretty much anything else he wants. *'Teleportation: Caleb can teleport himself anywhere with a simple snap of his fingers. **'''Switch: Caleb can also seemingly swap places with another person using his teleporting powers, thus giving him a maneuverability advantage over some opponents. *'Forgetful Song:' Caleb can play a song that causes people to forget who they are and make them think they have responsibilites they don't have, like making an opponent think they have a son. Even causes people to forget basic functions of staying alive like how to see. *'Danger Sense:' Caleb can sense when he is in danger from something as simple as the leaves falling around him, allowing him to potentially counter stealthy attacks. *'Master Detective:' Caleb is a master at detecting things, able to figure out everything about a criminal he was chasing just by a stack of books being slightly moved, picks up on small clues easily, like when he figured out something was wrong when he was charged 50 cents for something at the Dollar Store. *'Gimme your booty:' If Caleb utters this phrase, he can make the opponents paralyzed in fear. They are unable to move and are scared of Caleb afterwards. Extra Info: '''Some credit can be given for VS Battle Wikia for giving a foundation to to this page * This profile is based on the appearances Caleb has made in his videos. The series itself is merely a series of sketches and have a narrative to them. They are eligible for profiles due to the fact it's a series with a (somewhat) story/purpose to it with the addition Caleb is playing a character in said series and not himself Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Time Traveler Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Comic Relief Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Animal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Benders Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Cloth Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Technology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Fear Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:CalebCity Category:Tier 9